


英俊少年嫁给竹马哥哥

by wtfkq1



Category: Original Work, 俊帅受 大奶受 耽美
Genre: M/M, 俊帅受 可爱大奶受 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfkq1/pseuds/wtfkq1
Summary: 就是如标题，大奶产乳生子文，年上文，就是喜欢英气帅受给温柔大哥哥操。
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 产乳生子年上青梅竹马

秦书墨是秦家的少爷，前些年行了冠礼，早已是娶妻的年纪。人自小聪慧无比，古文长论信手拈来，在经商这一块也是随了他爹的头脑，颇有手段。可惜这秦少爷是个可怜的病秧子，喝药汤长大，被人说道是薄命相，不少富家少爷暗地里诋毁他说他那方面不行。可秦书墨可是打小就练武的虽然身子弱但收拾他们还是不在话下的。

而秦家交好的陈家也有个宝贝儿子，差秦少不少岁，还是个青葱少年郎。陈念和秦书墨不同，这小少爷身体好的很，十八般武艺说来就来。天天在日头里舞枪弄剑，飞凌于树枝上练功，硬是把自己晒得一身蜜皮，一点也没少爷模样。虽年龄小但很听爹娘的话从不放肆，比那些顽皮的纨绔子弟好了不知多少倍。陈家少爷自出生就备受宠爱，脾性没被惯坏也是父母和秦书墨管教的好。秦书墨便是陈念最早的玩伴，虽年龄稍大，已不喜欢玩孩童的游戏，但也认真地陪着小娃娃玩。两人玩的一身脏才牵手一起回家。这陪伴一陪就是十几年，陈念出生到现在的每天秦书墨都有参与。

如今这俩少爷要成亲了，还是陈念下嫁过去的。话说他俩自幼作伴，也许秦家少爷就是把陈念当作童养媳给宠大的，真不敢相信像陈少这样英武的少年居然是屈身人下的。邻里对此啧啧称奇，纷纷相互搭伴赶去秦家讨杯喜酒喝，秦家人里人外的好不热闹。

陈念闷在盖头里，听着外头锣鼓喧天，自己的心也聒噪地跳，手心出满热汗不知所措的摩擦大腿的光滑的布料。他这次与同自己一块长大的哥哥成了亲，不知哥哥会怎么样看他呢。哥哥身体不好，待会儿我该怎么做那事呀？少年脑里全是问题，把他娘嘱咐他的事全忘了，忧心忡忡地不知如何和自己以后的相公相处。

就在少年胡思乱想的过程中，外头已经安静下来，这间卧房的门也被轻轻推开了。来人步子轻缓，没几步就走到陈念跟前。  
陈念细闻，嗅到浓郁的药香味，便知秦书墨回来，不由腰背一僵，脸迅速涨红，并着双腿乖乖等夫君撩开他的盖头。

对方好像察觉到他的紧张，温柔轻笑，从喉间发出好听气音，伸出细白的手慢慢撩起小新娘的红盖头。一点点地拉起红布，欣赏新娘露出来红通通的脸。陈念害臊地眼睛不敢抬起来，慌张的簌簌抖落睫毛，丰润的涂了口脂的嘴唇不安地啃咬。

他今个儿是完全以女子形态嫁过来的，不仅穿着不合适的嫁衣，还上了明艳艳的新娘妆，显得滑稽可笑。

可秦书墨可不这么认为，他当真觉得他的小新娘美过所有人，少年饱满红润的肉唇微嘟，羞红脸地低下头，连肤色深的脖子都透着红，还是和小时候一样可爱。陈念被轻轻的刮了下高挺的鼻子，故作无奈地说道：“念念怎么不看哥哥了，可是生哥哥气了。”秦书墨向自己爹娘坦白想把跟陈念娶过来确实蓄谋已久，好好的男儿郎偏要下嫁给一个病秧子，确实太委屈他了。秦书墨都不知道陈念会不会原谅自己，就火急火燎地把人娶回家，不过心里还是不悔的，把他锁在自己身边怎么都是好。

这样想着心里舒畅的很，微笑的坐在新娘子边上，轻柔地把盖子取下在大腿上小心灵巧地翻折。秦书墨温热的鼻息喷洒在陈念鬓边，让他更加不知该如何是好。他是不怪罪秦书墨的，本来他还在娘亲肚子里就被许过秦家去，自己是个男儿倒也是委屈秦书墨要和自己这个硬邦邦的男人过日子。更何况秦家对陈家有过命的恩情，他下嫁也是应该的。再说了，哥哥也长得俊美。陈念缓缓地抬起眼，偷瞄正专注叠红盖头的男子。

男子生的俊美非常，三千青丝低挽在背后，细眉杏眼，挺鼻薄唇，只是面色苍白，身量秀颀单薄，活脱脱的病美人。秦书墨折好便放到枕头底下，抬起头正好与陈念对上眼。看见陈念，他眼里满是似乎可以溢出来的似水温柔与爱恋，让少年心中不禁一痴。浸泡在满是爱意的眼神里，陈念无法违心再回避下去，主动握上新郎冰凉的手，问道：“哥哥今晚可要念念伺候？”说罢他又猛然想起自己娘亲叮嘱他在夫家要唤自己丈夫叫夫君，不可无礼数，脸上一热改口唤：“夫郎。”陈念声音压的很低又软软的，一声“夫郎”可把秦书墨撩得心头痒，伸出手去抚摸爱人尚还青涩的脸庞，声线低沉地问：“你可愿意？”青年想着做了夫妻，能行夫妻事事最好的，倘若念念不愿意也可做相敬如宾的夫妇。陈念直白的发问倒是让他有些意外，他倒不曾想自己看大的少年竟如此大胆。

“自然是愿意的，念念还可以给夫郎揣崽呢。”陈念骄傲地说，打小他就知道自己与一般男子不同，虽不是女子但有一个可受孕的孕囊，身体上看不出什么异样，还是八岁那年吃冰吃太多他晕过去才被家里的神医告知的，日后便鲜少吃冰。

“夫郎快上来罢，念念会把你伺候舒服的。”一把拖上人来跨坐上去，压着清俊似神仙的男子，陈念脸一红，开始解自己繁琐的嫁衣。嫁衣褪到胳膊上，下裙也被扔到一边，这光裸的身体上除了半挂的上衣，还有被上衣掩着的红肚兜。

秦书墨可是看清了那衣服遮掩的艳红的肚兜，包裹着少年丰满的胸乳，丝绸的面料上还看得见两点乳尖。过小的肚兜兜不住深色的胸乳，细长的带子似要崩开，圆乳包在布料里摇摇欲坠。

他不禁纳罕：“怎么这般大？”没想到却也说出来，惹得正解着脖子后面细带子的人儿都抬不起头来，肩颈都是红的。陈念一边羞耻着，一边手搭在夫君肩上说：“喜欢吗？喜欢就帮我脱掉这肚兜吧，念念的胸被挤的疼。”少年是没学过勾引人的，可这天真自然的撩拨已经把秦书墨的下身弄起来了。秦书墨感到下腹一阵火烧起来，唇舌也干燥难耐，手伸到后面轻轻一扯带子就开了。少年托着胸，把肚兜抛下床，又松开了手臂，圆润的乳房立刻弹了弹，一跳一跳地蹭着秦书墨的衣服。陈念的乳房并不如平常女子那般大，但也有分量，像少女一样青涩可爱，还很软弹，乳头也是干净的嫩红色。

“念念脱完了，该夫郎了。”少年赤裸着全身，还是害羞，稍微掩着自己胸前，眼神示意让秦书墨也脱别让他那么难堪。秦书墨好不扭捏地把自己白净无暇的身躯展现出来，只是脱下亵裤时发现有一块湿湿的地方。陈念见他脱完了，眼神瞟到下面，吓了一大跳，怎么这般大。下面那物也白白净净的，毛发稀少，可偏生的一副粗大狰狞的模样一点都不像主人那样温和。暗暗估量一番，陈年觉得有自己小半只胳膊那样粗长，湿润的后面忍不住狠狠缩了一下，绕是做好了一切准备的人也开始胆怯。被少年直白的眼神盯得怪不好意思的，秦书墨拉着陈念的手：“你可知如何做？”陈念这才晃回神点点头，毕竟他屁股都自己弄湿了，岂会不知。临嫁几日陈念在自己卧房没事就看那春宫图和话本，把自己的后穴玩的湿透透的。  
陈念抬起屁股，握着那根发烫的肉棒开始撸动，被剑柄磨出茧的掌心给予了秦书墨从未有的快感，他呼吸稍紊乱，很快就直挺挺地立着，对准少年的穴口。少年弄了一会儿，就要一股气早死早超生地对着坐下去，却被拉回来：“不可，该抹些润滑的膏脂，否则会伤着后面的。”少年自信地笑笑回答“我早就把自己后面弄湿了，夫郎裤上的湿块就是里面流出来的。”

陈念扶着肉棒，掰开自己的穴，慢慢坐下去。刚进去一个硕大的头，两人都不忍不住发出呻吟。火热紧致的甬道实在是销魂，一进去就努力地讨好肉棒，吸得秦书墨想推倒身上的人自己动起来。少年狭小的穴被撑开，肉棒进入到前所未有的深度，还要继续往前开辟领土。陈念涨红了脸，额头沁出汗水，呼吸急促又粗重。这已经捅到孕囊口了，怎么还有一大截露在外面。少年欲哭无泪的往后看着自己的小穴张大了吞，还有许多没插进去，但已经戳到紧闭的孕囊口了，再进去就是得硬生生捅进去了。陈念不会打开孕囊，也没打开过。可眼下他迫不及待地想让自己的夫君舒服，竟是急红了眼。

“呜哼……夫郎，念念插不进去了，已经抵着孕囊了，我不会打开孕囊。”少年无助地看向被情欲烧的难受的秦书墨，撅着屁股，要坐又不敢坐下去，那娇气的孕囊紧紧闭着就是不打开。

秦书墨缓了口气，声音低哑，扶着少年劲瘦有力的腰，温温柔柔地笑了下：“那就先动一动吧，你夫郎可要给憋死了。”陈念的里面热乎乎的嘬吮他的龟头，充沛的淫水直接钻入里头，软热的肠道吸附着柱身，像一张馋了许久的嘴，把没经历过情欲的秦书墨吸的火大，下身坚硬如铁。削葱根般的手托着陈念挺翘的臀部，开始忍不住地揉捏，雄性的本能驱使他去疼爱自己的爱人。

乖巧的少年当即搭着秦书墨，上下起伏吞吐体内的肉棒。粗大的肉棒在里头肆意地进进出出，刮擦娇嫩的肠肉，一刮一蹭磨的汁水四溢，小穴早已经被操的只知讨好男人的肉棒，谄媚地收缩绞紧，让两人都舒爽极了。  
“夫郎……夫郎……念念里面好湿啊，夫郎的肉棒好大捅的念念好舒服……要被爽死了……”少年直白地吐露淫词，眼尾荡漾着无边的春色，伸出嫩红的舌头嗯嗯啊的呻吟。随着大起大落胸也不断在空中晃荡，圆乳肉颠颠，颤呼呼，乳头肥嘟嘟，粉嫩嫩的，好不妙哉。

湿热的里面像是火热的温泉，水淋淋的，每操一下就会带出不少淫水，打湿秦书墨的耻毛。肉棒快速的在里头抽动，一下一下狠狠撞击孕囊口。借着体重的力量，每一下都操的非常大力，直直地要突破自己的那一道关卡，捅入狭小的孕囊里。那紧闭的孕囊已经开了个口子，贪婪地吮吸陷进去一点的龟头，从里面嘬吮腺液来缓解自己的瘙痒。陈念里面痒极了，孕囊一直没被插入勾的他骨子里的骚都出来了。屁股一撅，猛的一股劲把粗大的肉棒从孕囊吐出的小口子里捅进去，直直顶入孕腔的最深处，可还是有半截肉棒没插进去。陈念看着俩人的交合处，一咬牙，双腿勾着秦书墨的腰锁住两人，把剩下的肉柱通通强怼进去了。当所有肉棒进去时，陈念首先感觉是自己的孕囊给撑变形了，然后就是他居然从这被这撕裂般的疼痛得到了快感，里面喷出一股淫液来。被填的满满当当的小穴死死吃着肉棒，疯狂的蠕动软肉，红艳艳的穴口把粗硬的耻毛都吃进去了。两人的身体完全契合在一起的快感让他们脑袋都晕乎了一会儿，互相抱着不愿又一丝的分离。

陈念趴在秦书墨肩头喘气，痛感让他爽的后面的小嘴直流水，上面的小嘴也合不上留着涎水。他扭过头，看着自己同样深陷情欲囹圄的丈夫，秦书墨脸上满是对自己赤裸裸的欲望，这让他感到莫大的快感。一歪头就把肉唇贴到那看似无情的薄唇上，细嫩的舌头撬开秦书墨嘴，轻缓地在里面与其舌头缠绵拨弄，甜美的津液交互吞咽，两人逐渐亲的火热，水声“啵唧啵唧”响亮。陈念搂着秦书墨，鼓鼓囊囊的胸部蹭着他平坦瘦弱的胸膛，腰肢小幅度摆弄让肉棒深深浅浅插自己的穴，孕囊里的爱液被大肉棒搅来搅去，腔壁也被顶到深处而变形，在肚子上狰狞地突出。

“啊……夫君，夫君……念念要给插死了……孕囊好爽啊……和夫君亲嘴也好舒服……”少年渐露痴色，被里面的肉棒插的魂飞魄散，喘息连连，只能张着嘴任秦书墨贪婪地掠夺自己的口液。屁股一抬一放地，被插成圆洞的穴口乖巧地含着肉棒的根部热情似火地嘬吮。

秦书墨双手抓着陈念丰满的大屁股，猛的开始上下摆弄，硕大龟头狠厉地撞击敏感的孕囊溅出许多黏液来细润插进来的柱身。陈念仰着头，腥红的舌尖勾着银丝舔弄下唇，双手后撑，配合地扭腰夹紧穴，任自己可怜的小穴被进进出出的大肉棒磨的红肿又刺痛。胸乳也随性晃荡着，颠来颠去，圆润可爱的乳尖也硬起来了，娇滴滴地充血发红。软嫩的乳头被含在秦书墨口中，咂吮舔弄，吻着粉嫩的乳晕，舌尖抠挖着奶孔，蜜色的乳肉也吃在嘴里用尖牙磨碾啃咬，把丝滑光洁的胸乳上凌虐出深浅不一密密麻麻的咬痕。偏偏嘴巴还在用力吸奶，像小孩一样认真执着，寻着奶骚味咬着乳头，把乳头咬的肥大深红可怜兮兮地挺立在胸前。上面用力吸奶，下面依旧凶猛地操着孕囊，“噗嗤噗嗤”地撞进温暖湿热的幽穴深处，挤出过于充盈甜美的淫液，浇灌在自己发硬的厉害的柱身上。

未知人事的少年哪曾这般爽利，上头的奶子被肆意的玩弄，下面的小穴也被毫不留情地捅开孕囊。两处的快感夹击着他，让他像摇摆不定的小舟浮在欲望的汪洋上。

“要死了……要死了……念念的胸要给吸出奶啦……夫郎再吸下去，念念下次就会喷奶了……”他潮红着脸，双眸含着湿润的水汽，手抓着自己的乳房也同自己丈夫一起玩弄双奶。粗糙的掌心磨着娇嫩的乳面，两指夹起乳肉就狠狠抠挖撕扯，把乳头扯的又红又大的，还湿漉漉的沾着秦书墨的口水，骚浪的没边了。秦书墨抓着手中的屁股肉上下加快抽插，嘴里不肯放过肥美的胸乳，吸的咂咂响，下边也咕唧咕唧地操着。陈念借着自己强劲的腰力，把丈夫的肉棒伺候的好好的，里面的媚肉一层层卷着，孕囊也贪恋着滚烫硕大的龟头而收缩的厉害。

突然一屁股坐下去吞着全根肉棒不动了，陈念抱紧秦书墨，把脸埋在他肩窝里，虎牙咬上肩头，闭眼缩着身子小穴猛然痉挛抽搐一阵，喷涌出好多春潮，甜腻的发齁的黏液从穴里溢出来流到两人的交合部位。前面也跟着泄了身，射在两人的腹部。

少年缩在自己怀里嗯嗯啊啊地高潮，声音低哑撩人。喷射出来的催精的春潮更加使秦书墨的忍耐到了极限，火热黏稠的春潮沁入龟头里面催促阳精出关。秦书墨就抱着人在怀里，禁锢着陈念的腰，凶悍猛烈地撞击高潮后敏感的要命的孕囊，硕大的龟头挤压着狭小的盆腔，把孕囊逼得只能一缩再缩，紧紧裹着肉棒成了一个紧身的肉套子。

“哥哥呜……呜好哥哥……好夫郎……别顶了……念念要不行了……肚子被哥哥顶的好痛又好爽。”少年低低呜咽着，双眼被孕囊强烈的酸胀失禁般的快感逼出了泪水，可怜兮兮地哀求丈夫的放过，可小穴和孕囊反倒贪吃极了，越绞越紧，丝毫不顾主人要被爽晕过去了。

男人的兽性被少年软软无力的哭求激起，温柔的哄慰着马上就好了，身下却还像打桩一般抽动，大操大开，把人都顶的哭不成调了，只能乖乖抱住丈夫用屁股讨好。

淫靡的交合声啪啪不绝于耳，一直在耸动的青年终于抱死了怀里的少年，在小小的孕囊里射出自己的第一股精，一直洁身自好又对欲望不知怎么处理的秦书墨手淫都少有，这射的精又腥又稠，全都灌进去喂饱了饥渴的孕囊，还多的流出来在肠道里淌着慢慢溢出小穴。滚烫的精液射满肚子迫使少年再次敏感地战栗着双腿高潮了，自己分泌出来的淫液混杂着精液撑满肚子，水融融暖烘烘的，孕囊吃的饱饱的。高潮后舒服过头的陈念迷糊又粘人，睁着一对迷离水润的眼就亲上自己的丈夫，两人黏糊糊地唇舌纠缠不清，互哺津液，甜蜜的幸福充溢他们的心。情动深处难免爱意吐露，秦书墨吻得极尽温柔缱绻，吸咬陈念饱满的肉唇，把自己的口液全渡入其口中让他咽下去，连嗓子眼都被舌尖玩弄，像是刚才交媾般抽插，顶的陈念只能被迫张着嘴任其亵玩。

“念念，我好爱你，爱的要死了，想把你永远地锁在我身边，哪都不准去就待在我身边，我想你想了好久，今天终于得到你了。”狂热的撕咬陈念的双唇，两人嘴里血腥味蔓延开，但却更为疯狂地深吻，吻得情难自已火热的像是要把对方拆之入腹，连口中都津液都是热辣的。

陈念用肉嫩的大腿夹紧青年的腰，有力结实的双臂环着他脖子，青涩动情地与自己多年以来的好哥哥现在的丈夫舌吻。被吻的红肿的双唇还是不肯停下，想继续缠绵无期。两团奶也分开两侧，磨蹭对方，来给自己带来欢愉。酥麻如触电的快感强烈地袭击陈念的身体，他的后面也开始再次动情发浪，随着亲吻的火热而悄悄流淌春水。

两人不知吻了多久，才吻够，吻完还恋恋不舍地舔着对方的双唇回味。陈年全身泛着情欲的红，腹肌上也鼓起一块，他抚摸着那，笑着看秦书墨，乖顺轻柔地说道：“夫郎，念念很快会怀上小宝宝的，念念要给夫郎生好多好多小宝宝，念念也好喜欢夫郎。”少年羞涩地吐露心声回应刚才青年告白，牵上青年的手一块抚摸自己那处隆起可以孕育生命的地方，英俊眉眼含羞，水润红唇一张一合，极其诱人。

陈念是从小被秦书墨看着长大的，还是个小孩子，秦书墨已经是个半大少年，天天缠着他要抱抱。病弱的少年实打实地把壮实的小孩抱在怀里抱了好几个月，也未嫌弃。后来长大一点，他长成小少年，秦书墨已是清俊的青年，温文尔雅地同自己论天地论人生，颇为受教。再到如今他嫁作其妇，依然对他疼爱怜惜怕委屈他，这怎能叫陈念不动心，心里早就被这甜甜的爱给俘获了。

少年瞧着秦书墨渐渐被喜悦润红的脸，心里得意满足，把嘴巴贴过去对着其耳朵吐热气：“夫郎，念念肚子还要再灌些你的精水，才好怀孕，不如我们……”话未说完，人已经被压倒了，柔软的长腿被掰扯开，露出还牵连着肉棒的艳红小穴，蓄势勃发的肉棒在一片精水里开始新一轮的撞击。秦书墨眼中露骨的情欲几乎要把少年烧穿，他迎接着身上人残暴的抽插，覆着漂亮肌肉的长腿挂在秦书墨腰上，门户大敞地张开大腿配合操弄，被操的呻吟不断，屁股收缩的紧紧实实的。

新婚夜的情事火热旖旎，持续了许久，少年哭喊的声音沙哑的不行了才被放过，身体密密麻麻都是紫红的吻痕牙印，嫩生的大腿根被咬出血牙印，软嫩嫩的胸乳也遍布明显的痕迹，这身上无处不是打眼的痕迹，叫少年看了羞愤地把脸埋在秦书墨胸膛前就把不肯抬起来。

两人闹了半夜才睡下，一睡就是好久。今早太阳明晃晃的亮着，秦夫人过来询问听见里头还是悄无声息的，便偷偷笑着走开了。等里面的新婚夫妻醒来，已经很晚了。陈念醒的晚，刚醒来就看见自家夫郎柔情蜜意地看着自己，又想起昨日的放浪，不禁红通通一张脸颊钻在其怀里也不知要说什么，但臊了一会儿又忍不住偷看神仙一样漂亮的夫郎，像昨天一样抓了个正着，这次倒没再害羞，伸出手搂着其脖子理直气壮就讨亲亲。秦书墨侧身压上陈念，和他甜蜜地吻了又吻，鼻尖也亲昵地互相磨蹭。陈念乖巧地抱着丈夫，侧脸与他吻了好久，也任其吻自己的脖子和胸乳，主动挺出一对丰乳给他狎弄，也被玩的腰软穴湿。两人的青丝互相缠绕不愿松开，正随了他们的意，一上午他们也未开，甜腻腻地恩爱了一上午，把嘴巴都亲肿了，陈念的穴更是被玩的合不上翕张着小口，还得用软塞堵上才不会把精液流出来。

新婚夜晚和第二天早晨，陈念彻底被自己所谓病弱的夫郎操的没能下床走路，一走后面就刺刺的疼。还被自己的婆婆亲切地前来问候，慈爱地看着他在床上用餐，臊的他恨不得把之前放浪勾引丈夫的自己扇几巴掌。谁说他家夫郎病弱不行，不行能把一个练武的男人操的下不了床？陈念暗暗鄙夷那些乱作谣言的人，同时也开始担忧自己屁股的日后生活。


	2. 英俊少年嫁给竹马哥哥2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚后小两口没羞没臊的性生活。

两人成亲后就越发如胶似漆，秦书墨上哪都要跟着一个陈念在身边，惹的秦府上下都笑道这小少夫人和少爷可真是恩爱，有些丫鬟还会拿这同陈念打趣，逗得少年结结巴巴说不出话来。秦老爷也私底下同自己儿子说过别把自己妻子折腾的那么惨，才刚娶进家门呢，露出来的脖子手腕全都是深浅不一的痕迹，老两口看了怪不自在的眼睛不知该往哪看，更不知如何向陈家交代。秦书墨只是淡笑着回应说我会注意的，却变本加厉地欺负自己的小妻子，把陈念的脚背烙下了淡红色的吮吻痕迹，也不管妻子已经被他是动作臊红脸，羞耻到几次想挣开跑掉却被秦书墨拉住脚脖子拖回来继续亲。后来陈念都习惯了，大大方方地让丈夫舔玩自己的肉体。

秦书墨喜欢床事上欺负陈念，拉起一条长腿就从脚指头往上舔一直舔到湿哒哒的后面。惹得陈念根本忍不住地发骚，本是羞涩地合紧双腿，到后面就大敞门户露出湿润深红的小肉洞给自己的丈夫舔弄，连衣襟也自己拉开叫他好好玩玩自己的奶。小夫妻年轻气盛，玩起来没个分寸。陈念也顺从丈夫的肆意亵玩，常常是被当作小孩一般抱在怀里，面贴着面亲嘴，边亲边操，还把陈念的奶头咬的肥大堪比女人，穿厚衣服都兜不住被狠狠玩弄的大奶。这下秦府上下都晓得小少夫人被少爷疼爱哩。下人们暧昧戏谑的眼神扫到陈念身上，羞得他压根都不想出卧房了，结果又是给秦书墨逮着压在床上操干，把他玩熟烂了都没放过，屁股软热的像鲜甜多汁的桃肉，轻掴几下，陈念的小穴就溅汁水。

两人两情相悦，青梅竹马一起长大，感情比普通的新婚夫妇都要好。每日蜜里调油的，陈念欢喜丈夫对他的疼爱，也依顺他的调教，他说什么便依什么。就算被丈夫小儿把尿一样抱在怀里，边被操边听着嘘嘘声尿出出来，陈念也心甘情愿，还更加渴望丈夫更多更满的疼爱。秦书墨把人儿宠着，习以为常地把陈念抱在怀里，没事就亲一亲逗一逗，两人好不腻歪。天性淫荡的少年是被丈夫娇惯大的，被溺爱养大的他非常依恋黏着丈夫。丈夫亲一亲他就忍不住用自己未穿亵裤的下身摩擦丈夫的肉棒，小肉洞分泌出的液体黏糊糊地粘在丈夫的裤子上，把人撩起火后又把肉棒插进小洞里。或是被亲的同时还要丈夫捏捏他的大奶头，把他的奶揉爽了屁股也就湿了再把肉棒吃进去。总之就是想尽一切办法锁牢丈夫，让他在除了读书时间都和自己亲密地呆在一块。

陈念对秦书墨的精液像是着迷一样渴望，不管多疼他都可以因为对精液的饥饿而不断高潮，从而从哭着不要又爽到要。

可秦书墨可难忍了，自己的小妻子喜欢勾引自己，但又受不住。看起来健壮的身体实则娇气的很，刚操几下就出好多水，操狠了就受不住哭喊不要了。秦书墨哪能放过嘴里的肥肉，常常边哄边操，然而射完精妻子又开始发骚引诱。

所以陈念的身体就是这么被玩熟，因为本性淫荡和丈夫压抑太久对他欲望太深。

这日吃过饭在书房里，两人熟稔地解开衣裳交欢，陈念坐在秦书墨大腿上被抱着操。话说秦书墨的病弱的身子在陈家父母请来的大夫调养下越来越好，喝进去的壮阳大补汤都成了精血，成日小腹如火烧，对着家里的小妻子发情泄欲。要是陈家的父母知道自己儿子被玩的这么惨，就不会把家族里的神医请过去了，原本是担心儿子嫁过去丈夫不能行事，但也不成想秦书墨身子好了就尽情玩弄他们的小儿子。

加上平日里也有跟着陈念一起练武切磋，多了肌肉的锻炼，也不再瘦弱的像男版林黛玉，走路都稳健有力许多。腰腹力量被秦书墨刻意练的极好，就为了床上的放浪欢愉。可怜陈念只能乖乖挨操，穴口每天都是肿的。小穴的颜色都操深了，成了熟透的深红。骨子的骚浪也彻底在短短的日子里给激发出来，不知餍足地同新婚丈夫各种欢爱。

“慢点……夫郎慢点……念念肚子要受不住了……”被顶的哭出来的陈念扶着书桌沿，苦苦哀求丈夫别再一个劲顶他脆弱的孕囊，他快被顶穿了，可却丝毫不起作用反倒是被操的更狠了。后穴被肉棒撑的丝毫没有缝隙，撕裂的痛感让陈念脚指头夹紧的发白，塌悬的腰部酸痛的厉害。

“呜呜……慢……哥哥是大混蛋……呜嗝……念念要被操死了……”少年没出息地趴在桌子上哭，无力的用指甲抠木板。如洪水般侵袭少年后穴的快感简直把他逼疯，让他不知所措地蠕动后穴，企图讨好丈夫的肉棒拜托欲仙欲死的折磨。

秦书墨被各类补品大补特补的情况下，精血旺盛。本就天赋异凛的阳具也粗壮许多，插进去根本无法在逼仄的里头轻松地插动，只能用力劈开肉壁，深深捅进肉洞里，明明操弄了许久，里面高潮了几次喷出几波春潮，秦书墨都还是坚硬如初还不显疲惫的在少年身体里耸动耕耘。可怜的孕囊被大家伙顶了许久，已经关不上了，噗呲噗呲地喷春水来滋润被干的肿痛酸胀的盆腔。

连着下体把人翻过来面对面抱住，怜惜地吻掉少年睫毛沾着晶莹的泪珠，哄道：“快了快了哥哥快射了……再忍忍……”

少年眼尾润着水红，无力地趴在他肩上，被连续操了半个时辰已经让他高潮了几波身体敏感到秦书墨随便抚摸肥嘟嘟的奶头就发骚喷水，恨不得被插死，凶猛的快感实在快把他折磨的不知所措，脑子里晕乎乎的什么都不知道就只有和哥哥交配想要怀孕的想法，仿佛脑子也在被哥哥操到高潮。缩着身子，光滑结实的长腿弯曲，臀部紧连秦书墨的下体，陈念抱着秦书墨像是在如洪浪般的快感中抓到一块可以依靠的浮木。抱着他的人依旧凶悍地在他肠子里捅来捅去，把他的肚皮顶出各种弧度，手掌却还安稳地抚摸他的后背。

“乖念念，夫君很快就把精液射给你让你怀小宝宝，念念最厉害了，把哥哥的肉棒吃的很干净。你的肚肚上还看得见大肉棒，哥哥的肉棒捅的很深让你很爽吧。”

秦书墨一边粗重地喘气，一边拉着陈念的手去摸被他肚子上顶出来的拱形，那肌肉被顶的变形，隔着一层肉都可以感受到里面肉棒的滚烫坚硬，也顶戳陈念盖上来的掌心。秦书墨本想怜惜自己的妻子，但看他平日里总是笑容灿烂的脸上充满赤裸的情欲，就忍不住坏心眼地加大力度，像一匹配种的公马抱紧他猛操，硕大的龟头生猛地干小嫩尻，把人操的服服帖帖的，乖乖搂着他挨操。

肥屁股哗哗流水，少年被龟头插得爽的不要不要的，舌头也吐出来，已经神智不清明，口腔里的涎水兜不住地从嘴角滑落到锁骨和脖子上。陈念对熟悉的快感根本拒绝不了，身体本能地去拼命回应让自己的丈夫更好地插自己的孕囊。感受到自己身体还在淫荡的勾引丈夫，陈念有些怨恨地咬住丈夫哭骂：“哥哥最坏了……想把念念操成小骚货，根本离不开哥哥的肉棒……哼……哥哥真是个坏蛋……念念现在成了小骚货，真的离不开哥哥肉棒了……哥哥肯定开心死了……”被猛烈的抽插干的眼白都翻出来了，少年像是一个破败的人偶随意地被玩弄，无法反抗，只会讨好男人的肉棒榨取精液。陈念的穴口一缩一缩，想吃男人的精水。

听了这话，秦书墨笑着亲上了少年咿咿呀呀骚叫的嘴，挑逗里面软热的舌头，勾着它与自己缠绵共舞，来缓解那要少年无法承受的快感好让他不至于那么崩溃。陈念果然被这温柔的亲吻安抚住了，沉醉地与丈夫亲吻。

少年平日里与自己比试可好威风，在竹林里耍枪弄棒，挥刀舞剑，总是可以轻松地制服自己笑嘻嘻地压在身上，如今却被干的只能抓着自己任自己疼爱。这种肉体和精神并存的巨大满足让秦书墨压抑不住心中想弄坏小妻子的阴暗心思，越发粗暴地操干小穴。抽抽插插把一圈深红的肠肉捅出来又快速地“噗嗤”挺进去，来回这样里面的软肉都被肉棒摩擦的发烫刺痛，痛感爽翻了陈念。小肉洞贪吃不怕死的叼着肉棒不肯放松，喷溅出水，淋淋沥沥地流到干净的地上积出一片水来。两人激烈地交合使背后的书桌都在震动，坐着的木椅也发出歪曲的嘎吱声。

秦书墨大力掐着陈念的腰窝，让他根本逃不开自己的禁锢，埋头“啪啪啪”操了十来下，一把凶猛地捅进孕囊的最深处，射出一大泡精液，灌进小妻子的肚子里。陈念昂起头身体绷紧了，孕囊战栗地吐出了几小股春水来，哭喊着被丈夫紧箍在怀里接受滚烫至极的浓精。吸收太多补品导致秦书墨射出来的精液阳气极重，腥臭又浓稠，烫的孕囊害怕的紧缩的要关上，偏偏龟头还在射精就卡着孕囊口逼迫它不准关上。陈念弓着腰，指甲在秦书墨白玉无瑕的后背划出许多红痕。秦书墨抱着人儿用亲吻去安抚，一下下吻着他的湿发鬓，揉着他的屁股。等射精结束，少年才喘过气来，眼角润润的，又是被射精射的爽哭了。

少年慢慢回过神，夹紧屁股小心翼翼地存着自己肚子里的精。丈夫热乎乎的精液是陈念最喜欢的，成瘾一样地痴迷。这使得他即使身体被丈夫玩的再惨只要得到精液就会舒服的再次高潮，比先前被操高潮还要爽，整个身体都病态沉浸在被射满肚子的快感。

陈念下巴还搁在秦书墨的肩膀，双乳被丈夫平坦是胸膛挤压的变形。他直起身来，面对着同样很享受这场交媾的丈夫，心口不一地说：

“夫君太坏了，念念的肚子都要破了，还要猛操，现在孕囊都合不上了，都怪你。”

英朗的眉目还染没褪去的情欲，陈念媚气十足地瞋了一眼肆意妄为的丈夫，手随意地捶打他的肩膀，对自己总是在床事上哭鼻子感到羞耻又愤恨。自己丈夫总是把他操哭，简直丢死人了，现在比小时候哭的频率还高。他现在孕囊还闭不上了，插着秦书墨的龟头，而自己也总是忍不住去诱惑丈夫去操的更厉害，真是太淫荡了。

愉悦地享受妻子近似撒娇的骂，秦书墨抱着人儿就亲上了，陈念又软绵绵地陷入了温柔的囚笼一时忘了自己是在生气。肉棒还插在里头，嘴巴也不知疲倦地相互吮吻。非常喜欢亲吻的少年总被亲的腰软然后倒在秦书墨身上，像一只讨喜的小狗那般乖乖同主人亲热，嘴里时不时发出闷哼声。鬼知道他们怎么老是亲不够和干不够，恨不得两人身体永远连在一起。亲着亲着又想再来一发，明明肉棒还没抽出来过，又开始在陈念的屁股里动起来了。

几场淫靡的情事开始了，少年的求饶声在自己勾人的淫叫中显得那么无力又欲迎还拒。到近正午，汗涔涔的陈念身体已经被再次留下各种新的印记，红红紫紫的旧痕迹叠着新的，细嫩的大腿根被咬的全是牙印，还有几个是见血的。被折磨的不像话的少年疲惫地躺在丈夫身上，胸乳和下面的私处对着打开了旁边的窗户大敞。屋里情爱的味道太浓了，陈念喷出来的春水甜的腻人，越闻两人越上头身体越热想干起来，不得不开窗通风一下以免他们精尽人亡。陈念的胸乳上覆着两只白净的手在玩弄，熟练地把玩奶头和乳肉，指甲留下浅浅的月牙印。秦书墨一边玩着，一边舔弄少年敏感的耳廓，说：“我可爱的念念就是一只小母狗，要主人揉奶干穴，舒服完了就把肥屁股压在主人身上不管不顾了。”

“夫郎说什么便是什么，念念就是哥哥的小母狗。夫郎好些揉念念的奶，不许松手，让我快下些奶给你吃。”

没力气回嘴的陈念两腿分岔开挂在扶手上，懒洋洋地催促自己夫郎的手莫要偷懒，赶紧让自己下奶。浑圆的乳球被抓玩的可怜，但主人却丝毫不在意，惬意地享受双乳被凌虐的快感，侧过脸一边伸出一截舌头同夫郎亲嘴，一边被夫郎玩奶，好不快活。两人嬉戏亲热了一阵，整顿好衣裳，秦书墨才搀扶着被自己射了一肚子如今有些像怀孕的妻子去与父母用中饭。

享用午饭时，两人忍不住地用眼传情，好像分开一段距离对他们都是折磨。秦家父母看他们吃饭都忍不住眉来眼去的恩爱腻歪的模样，心里叹气，也都作罢不管他们，决定老两口出远门游玩山水，免得哪天就撞见儿媳和儿子正在办事，臊死他们的老脸。


End file.
